pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fiery Fallout Revisited!/Transcript
(Caber was now onto the battlefield. On the other end stood the group's nemesis - Jordon "Slab" Slabinsky. Nearby, Sugar and Polly were cheering for Caber.) Slab: They won't be cheering for you when I get through with you, McToss. Caber: Jordan, please. I'm sorry for what happened back in Cerulean City, but you can't do this. Revenge is never the answer. Slab: (scoffs) Revenge is all that has kept me going! (brings out a Poké Ball) Go, Hariyama! Hariyama: (appears) Hari Yama! (Slab's Hariyama stomped in a similar style to sumo wrestlers as Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokémon, and the evolved form of Makuhita. A Fighting type. Hariyama's impressive bulk is actually all muscle. When its muscles are flexed, they are hard as a rock. It is said that one hit from a Hariyama can send a 10-ton truck flying. Caber: (brings out his Fast Ball) Guess that's it then. Go, Latios! Latios: (appears; calls) Joel: Interesting idea, using Latios who's a Psychic-type against a Hariyama who's a Fighting-type. Amy: Smart thinking on Caber's part. Sugar: You can do it, Caber! You can do it! (Suddenly, Sugar's Latias, Gala, let herself out of her Friend Ball, changed her appearance to look like Sugar and did similar cheers to her trainer. Sugar giggled at this.) Referee: Begin the battle! (Hariyama started off with Giga Impact, but Latios dodged and used Shadow Ball. Hariyama then used Dynamic Punch, but Latios used Safeguard and followed it up with Dragon Pulse. Then Hariyama attempted a Body Slam, but Latios countered with Luster Purge, pushing Hariyama back and crashing against a wall, fainting in the process.) Referee: Hariyama is unable to continue. Latios wins. (Slab growled as he returned Hariyama without thanking him. He could hear Sugar and Polly cheering for Caber as he brought out another Poké Ball.) Slab: Go, Mienshao! Mienshao: (appears) Mienshao! Joel: So Slab's Mienfoo evolved... (Caber decided to let Latios rest and pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon, and the evolved form of Mienfoo. A Fighting type. Mienshao's arm attacks are so fast they're almost invisible. It uses its long arm fur as a whip. Caber: (brings out his Dusk Ball) Go, Druddigon! Druddigon: (appears) Druddigon! (Druddigon started with Flamethrower, while Mienshao went with High Jump Kick. Druddigon dodged and used Slash. Both Pokémon used Focus Blast, pushing each other back. Mienshao then used Aura Sphere, while Druddigon used Dark Pulse and powered that up with a Flash Cannon, causing an explosion. When it cleared, Mienshao was down and out.) Referee: Mienshao is unable to battle. Druddigon wins. (Slab growled in annoyance as Sugar and Polly could be heard cheering for Caber again.) Slab: (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Breloom! Breloom: (appears) Breloom! (Caber returned Druddigon and pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shroomish. A Grass and Fighting type. Breloom releases poisonous spores to weaken its opponents. Then, attacks with powerful punches. Caber: (brought out another Poké Ball) Go, Flygon! Flygon: (appears) Flygon! (Breloom used Mach Punch, but Flygon countered with Dragon Tail. Breloom grabbed onto Flygon's tail and used Leech Seed. Even though Leech Seed would zap her power, Flygon knew she had to go on. She used Dragon Breath to get Breloom to let go. In retaliation, Breloom went with Sky Uppercut, but Flygon dodged and went to use Supersonic. However, it turned into Boomburst. Both Pokémon then used Solar Beam, which made contact and caused an explosion. When the dust cleared, both Flygon and Breloom were down for the count.) Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to continue. This ends with a draw! Announcer: With that, we take a short break to allow our two trainers to catch their breath. (Caber returned Flygon and looked towards Sugar and the others. Sugar and Polly are still cheering.) Polly: You're doing great, Caber! Sugar: Put that creep in his place! (Caber smiled at the enthusiasm of his friends. Slab on the other hand felt his anger boiling.) Slab: (thinks) That geek is making me look like a fool in front of everyone here. Well that stops here. (After a while, the announcer called out that it was time for the battle to continue.) Slab: (brings out another Poké Ball) Your winning streak ends here, McToss! Go, Lucario! Lucario: (appears; calls) Caber: (brings out his Fast Ball again) He'll eat his words for sure. Go, Latios! Latios: (appears; calls) (Once more, Caber was using Latios. Lucario used Aura Sphere, but Latios dodged and used Dragon Pulse. Lucario then used Bone Rush, but Latios used Safeguard to protect himself and used Psywave, pushing Lucario back. Lucario then used Vacuum Wave, but Latios responded with Luster Purge, knocking out the Aura Pokémon.) Referee: Lucario is unable to battle. Latios is the winner. (Slab growled in frustration as he returned Lucario and brought out another Poké Ball.) Slab: Go, Heracross! Heracross: (appears) Hera! (Caber meanwhile returned Latios and pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. A Bug and Fighting type. Using the sharp claws on its feet, it generates enough power to throw its opponent with amazing force. Caber: (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Tyrantrum! Tyrantrum: (appears) Tyrantrum! Slab: Seriously, McToss? Caber: Don't underestimate my Pokémon! (Heracross used Horn Attack, but Tyrantrum used Bide. Heracross then used Megahorn, but Tyrantrum used Bide once more and returned the damage at twice the power. Heracross then used Close Combat, but Tyrantrum used Dragon Tail in response. Heracross then attempted to use Seismic Toss, but Tyrantrum was too heavy. Tyrantrum then used Draco Meteor on his opponent. Heracross tried to dodge the meteors, but the Singlehorn Pokémon received hit after hit after hit. Eventually, Heracross fell to the ground and fainted.) Referee: Heracross is unable to battle. Tyrantrum wins. (Slab returned Heracross, growling in frustration as he brought out his last Poké Ball.) Caber: Slab, are you ready to admit that we're equals? Slab: NEVER! Go, Gallade! Gallade: (appears) Gallade! (Caber returned Tyrantrum and brought out another Poké Ball.) Caber: Here goes. Go, Charizard! Charizard: (appears; roars) Sugar and Polly: (in unison) Go, Caber, go, Caber, go-go-go! (Charizard and Gallade started at each other intensely. Gallade used Leaf Blade, but Charizard used his claws to protect himself and pushed his opponent back. Gallade then used Night Slash, but Charizard used Dragon Claw to counter. Gallade used Signal Beam, but Charizard responded with a Fire Blast.) Slab: Gallade, Mega Evolve! Caber: We'll do it, too. Charizard, Mega Evolve! (Both Charizard and Gallade Mega Evolved, ready to take their fight to the next level.) Slab: Don't think Mega Evolving'll safe you, McToss! It won't be long before victory goes to me! Caber: Get ready to eat your words, Slabinsky! Sugar and Polly: (in unison) Go, Caber, go, Caber, go-go-go! (Mega Gallade used X-Scissor, but Mega Charizard X countered with Dragon Claw, and then used Dragon Tail. Then Mega Charizard X used Fire Punch and Thunder Punch. Mega Gallade used Focus Punch, but Mega Charizard X responded with another Fire Punch, pushing both Pokémon back. It seemed that neither Pokémon was willing to give the other an inch.) Big Faye: Oh my... Amy: They're both equally powerful. Joel: No doubt. But I know Caber and Charizard can pull through. (Mega Gallade attempted Vacuum Wave, but Mega Charizard X, who had just learned Dragon Pulse, unleashed his latest move which pushed Mega Gallade back against a wall and causing an explosion. When it cleared, Mega Gallade fell to the ground and reverted back into Gallade, fainting in the process.) Referee: Mega Gallade is unable to battle. Mega Charizard X is the winner. And since he still has five Pokémon remaining, that means the victory goes to Caber McToss of Blackthorn City! Announcer: And that means young Caber McToss goes to the finals, ladies and gentlemen! (The audience cheered, as did Sugar and Polly who cheered the loudest of all. Suddenly, there was a loud scream... It was Slab. Losing to Caber again was frustrating for him, and he couldn't take it anymore.) Slab: 'I'll get my revenge, McToss! ''(runs away) (Caber felt sorry that he couldn't get through to Slab, but he was glad to finally be in the finals.) '''Announcer: Tune in tomorrow where we will see the results of the finals, ladies and gentlemen. (Sugar ran up to Caber.) Sugar: 'You were ''awesome! (Caber just blushed. That evening, Sugar held another party for Caber.) '''Caber: Just can't get enough of throwing a party for me, huh, Sugar? Sugar: 'No way! ''(grins) '''Brynn: (comes up) That was a great battle, Caber! Lookin' forward to battlin' ya tomorrow. Caber: Thanks, Brynn. Voice: (singsongy) Hello, everyone! (Caber looked and saw his mother, Emily McToss, had arrived.) Caber: (surprised) Mom?! Emily: How are you, sweetie? How does it feel to be in the finals? Caber: Feels... Great, Mom. Emily: (hugs her son) Oh, I'm so proud of you. I just had to come and support my baby. Caber: Uh, Mom, you forgot your shoes again, didn't you? (Everyone looked down and sure enough, Mrs. McToss had forgotten her shoes and was barefoot.) Emily: (looks) Oh! (giggles and wiggles her toes) Well it doesn't matter. How is everyone? Polly: We're fine, Mrs. McToss. Sugar: 'Yeah, absolutely! ''(The others nodded.) '''Big Faye: Uh-huh. Emily: Oh, wonderful. Polly: Oh, Mrs. McToss? This is Brynn, she's Caber's rival. Emily: Oh, hello, dear. Brynn: Um, hi. I'll be battling your son tomorrow. Emily: Ooh, how wonderful. I know you'll both give it your all. Caber: Eh, thanks, Mom. (Later that night, Sugar was in her night clothes and had just come out of the bathroom when she met Mrs. McToss.) Sugar: Oh. Hey, Mrs. McToss. Emily: Sugar, dear, have you thought more about what we talked about before? Sugar: About what? Emily: Why, about being a Pokémon Coordinator, of course. Sugar: 'Yeah. It sounds awesome! ''(throws a party bomb) '''Emily: Oh, lovely. Have you told the others yet? (Sugar realized that she hadn't.) Sugar: '''Maybe I should... '''Emily: It'll be alright, dear. You can tell them when you're ready, especially my son. (winks) (Sugar blushed at the mention of Caber.) Emily: Um, tell me, dear. Is there something you like about Caber? I have noticed you cheer a lot for him. Sugar: '''Uh... '''Emily: Sweetie, it's okay if you have a crush on my son. I think it's adorable. Sugar: (nervously) H-H-How'd you know? Emily: A mother's intuition, dear. I've known about it for sometime. (Sugar's face was now bright red.) Emily: You don't have to worry, Sugar. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll keep it to myself. (Sugar looked up at Emily McToss and smiled upon hearing that.) Sugar: (hugs Emily) Oh, thank you, Mrs. McToss! You're the best! (Emily merely smiled and returned Sugar's hug. After a bit, Sugar goes to bed, happy to know that Caber, his mom, and Big Faye are keeping her crush on Caber quiet.) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 2 Transcripts